


It's Just Thunder, Baby

by endless_fiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hardcore, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Smut, Sexual Content, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endless_fiction/pseuds/endless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya Yuu and Azumane Asahi's town is greated by a typhoon, forcing Nishinoya to spend he night at Azumane's home.</p><p>*WARNING* this is very graphic and sexual, and is suited for a mature audience.</p><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p><p>- endless_fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Thunder, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, and its very short! Let me know what you think and id love to answer questions!

April 12th, 2016, 2:35pm 

 

I pushed hard off the ground, sending my body flying forwards on my skateboard as the bell signalled the end of classes. There was no club activities for any club, including volleyball, for the next few days, in account of the on-coming typhoon. School was even cancelled for the rest of the week on account of the storm. The ground felt rough, vibrating through the wood of the board into the heels of my feet and toes. I zipped my windbreaker up to my Adams apple, causing my neck to feel choked by the zipper. I didn't mind. I've never felt bothered by little things like necklaces or scarves slightly choking my neck. It actually sent chills down my spine, pricking goosebumps to rise on my arms and legs. 

 

A low rumble in the distance snapped me from my thoughts. A cold wind blew up my Karasuno jacket, sending a massive shudder to coarse through my body, almost shaking me out of my skin. I stopped my board and rested my right foot on the gravel, glancing behind me. The sky looked ill. It churned with pale green clouds, musky and thick with rain. Fuck, I hate storms. I shoved my hands in my pockets and pushed my foot off the ground, sending myself forward once more. I was maybe four blocks away from the school when my phone rang. I yanked it out of my uniform pocket and answered. 

"Noya? Hello?" A voice called out from the other side. the storm must already have been interfering calls, since the voice sounded far away and scratchy.

"Hello?" I answered. 

"Oh thank Goodness you answered," the voice said. "I've been calling you like crazy!" I felt stupid for not even realising who it was when I picked up.

"Oh! ahaha hey Asahi, what's going on, man?" I said cheerfully, trying to hide the quiver in my voice caused by the rumble that was beginning to grow and move overhead. 

"The buses are cancelled due to the up-coming storm. Where are you? I'll drive you home." butterflies danced in my stomach. The busses were cancelled already? The storm must be coming fast. I looked around to try and catch a road sign. Ah. 

"Um, I'm on Kadashki South Main. About a block east from Ukai's store?"

"Okay, ride back to Ukai's, ill pick you up in five minutes." Asahi chimed, then hung up. I scraped my foot along the ground, slowing my momentum to take a sharp right turn, riding straight to Ukai's.

 

The rain started to fall ever so slightly as I skidded up to Coach Ukai's shop, greeted by Asahi walking out of the store, holding two hot coffees. I tossed my board into the backseat of his truck and hopped in the passenger side of the vehicle. Not even two minutes sitting in Asahi's car did it take for the rain to start pouring down against the roof of the truck. A crack of lightning sent the black sky to shimmer with a flash of light. Instinctively, I put the radio on, trying to distract myself from the roar of the wind and thunder. I tucked my knees into my chest, and hummed along, squeezing my eyes shut. It's just a storm, it's just a storm, it's just a storm, I repeated to myself over an over again. All of a sudden, I felt the truck come to a stop. I cracked my eyes open to see the road leading to my house was closed, due to a massive fallen tree on the road. 

"Shit," Asahi said under his breath. I looked at his face, very surprised. It wasn't everyday you heard Asahi swear. "I'm sorry Nishinoya, you might have to stay at my place for a bit. I hope that's okay." I searched Asahi's face. He had a wrinkle of worry above his brow but his eyes looked excited. He seemed very eager to head home. 

"That's cool with me, as long as its okay with you." Asahi smiled at me, big and warm. My stomach lurched into my throat, and my heart and chest clenched as he did so. I searched his face again. He seemed pretty normal and like his usual self, considering what happened yesterday. I swallowed. "Look, Asahi," I began. "About yesterday-"

"No, Noya you don't have to say anything. I was the one who confessed, I'm the one who's responsible for making things go back to normal," He said, glancing over to me. He looked so weary. Damn it, why cant he just stop talking for two seconds? "I don't expect you to return my feelings, so I also don't expect an answer from you." We pulled into his driveway. "it's okay, really." 

"Damn it, Asahi!" I said, slamming my fists against the dashboard. "Shut up!" A loud crack of thunder and lightning cut sharply through the air, making me jump a foot off the seat. "Fuck!" My hands started to shake. I had no idea why I was so scared of thunder storms, but I couldn't stand them. They terrified me. I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't dare to open them. I felt the weight in the car shift, followed by a door slamming shut. Great, I thought to myself. He left me here. The rain pounding on the roof of the truck intensified and the thunder got much louder. I fought back tears and hugged my quivering hands into my chest. I heard the door behind me swing open, and wet hands embraced me from behind. I opened my eyes and turned around, looking Asahi in the eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him scoop me up, both of us knowing my legs wouldn't have obeyed my command. I felt his body bob as he jogged to the front door, and carried me inside. 

 

Once inside, Asahi carried me upstairs and laid me down in his bed. Still curled up, I cracked my eyes open just in time to see Asahi rip his shirt off at his closet, showing off every inch of his back and the side of his abs and v-line. He tugged a loose t-shirt over his head and began to tug at his soaked jeans. Fortunately, his underwear went with his pants. I saw everything. My face started to burn at the sight of his ass and dick. Thank god he had no idea my eyes were open. Thank god he has no idea how badly I want him to hold me. I hugged my balled up fists to my chest and watched as Asahi put on a loose pair of thin sweatpants. He turned around and I snapped my eyes shut, digging my face into my hands. I felt him scoop me up once more, and then I felt steam hit my face. I opened my eyes to see Asahi dabbing my cheeks with a warm washcloth. His brown eyes looked deep into mine, making my heart fall out of my ass. I could see just how much my previous words hurt him, although I didn't say much. 

"Asahi," I started.

"Shh.. It's okay, I got you." Asahi lulled me back into the couch he had rested me on. 

"Asahi, I'm cold." Asahi looked down at my soaked through school uniform. 

"Oh my god, you're gonna catch a cold!" Asahi hoisted me up again, still convinced I couldn't walk. He rushed me back upstairs to his bedroom. It was warm, and smelled like cinnamon and watermelon. I glanced towards his closet and the image of his naked body flashed before my eyes. I felt the pressure of my dick against my pants grow. Of COURSE I had to remember that! I looked down to see Asahi pulling my socks off, chucking them into the corner of his room. 

"Asahi, I can-" I stopped myself, as he started to undo the buttons on my pants. "W-wait Asahi, wait!" I was so embarrassed. He would see the mountain growing between my thighs. It was too late. He tore my pants off and chucked them aside as well. Asahi stopped dead when he saw it. I was sprawled on my back, on his bed, half naked, and horny. I had no idea what this could've looked like out of context, not that it would've been much better in context. "Asahi, I-"

"Noya," Asahi said in a very low, gruff voice. He leaned his knees onto the bed, and crawled over me until we were looking eye to eye. His muscular arms pinned next to me. His solid legs locked in place. I wasn't going anywhere until he moved. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear, his pelvis grazing my erection. My entire body buzzed. "Noya," He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back from his hot breath. "Did I do that to you?" I felt his lips brush my neck. My underwear kept getting tighter and more restricting. Fuck, he's driving me insane. I want to tell him how I feel properly. Damn it, Asahi. Why do you have to be so fucking sexy. I felt his fingertips linger at my waist, I could tell how badly he wanted to take my sweater off. 

"Do it." I panted, somehow out of breath. A loud crack of thunder screamed against the frame of the house. I clenched my eyes shut. I felt Asahi's hands crawl under my best, and he pressed his body onto my for an embrace. 

"Shh, Noya. It's just thunder, baby." He lingered his mouth next to my neck, drawing my thoughts away from the storm. 

"Asahi, fuck it. I love you too." I finally said. Asahi pulled back from my neck and looked me in the eyes. I lifted my hands to cup the back of his neck. "I love you." I said a second time. 

"Noya.. I love you." Asahi smiled, tears pricking in his eyes. "Could-Could I maybe.. k-kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask."

Asahi's fingers were not as gentle as before. He tugged aggressively at the bottom of my sweater, yanking it off my body and pinning me down into the seets of his bed. He pressed his lips onto mine, hot and wet, his actions no longer patient. I could feel his teeth slightly graze my lip as he pushed his mouth harder against mine. I started to feel something push against my leg. I locked my hands in his hair and arched my back, my bare stomach touching his through his t-shirt. I breathed in heavily through my nose, trying to catch my breath. I had no idea Asahi was so commanding. I always saw him as the biggest teddy bear and to have a glass heart. It was exciting, seeing such a new side to him. A side only I knew about. I felt his tongue slip between my teeth, and lick my own tongue. His hands crawled up my sides, then sliding down my back, edged with his nails, scratching on the way down. I moaned into his mouth, immediately embarrassed. I felt him smile against my lips, and kiss me even harder than before. My hands found their way to the bottom of Asahi's t-shirt, and I started to pull at it. I broke my mouth away from his, both of us panting, and hoisted his shirt over his head. I sat up, and began to kiss his chest and stomach. God, he was sexy. I rubbed my thumbs along the base of his spine, just stopping at the dimples above his ass. He stood up on his knees, pushing his baggy sweatpants down to his knees, then onto the floor. He wasn't even wearing underwear. He pushed his body completely against mine, grinding his pelvis onto my stomach, pinning me to the bed. He slid my underwear off and tossed them onto the floor. He broke away from my mouth to take a look at the sight of our bodies colliding and melting together. He looked at his dick inches away from mine, biting his lower lip. Dipping his head, he kissed my lips again, softer this time. He started to make his way down my body. First he lingered on my collar bones and my neck, biting and licking every inch. The, he kissed down my chest and abs, avoiding my nipples. 

I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss down the length of my body. He spread my legs open, and cruelly kissed around my penis. I watched as he licked my inner thighs, then looked up at me as he started to suck and bite at them. I couldn't help but bite my own lip at the sight. I wanted it so badly, it was killing me. Asahi pushed my legs apart even further and kissed the tip of my penis. He then kissed all the way down the shaft and he pushed a finger inside me. 

"F-fuck, Asahi," I gasped. He smiled, and licked a stripe up the shaft of my dick, forcing a loud moan to escape from my lips. I covered my mouth with my hands, utterly embarrassed. He moved his body to meet my face with his again. He pushed another finger in. I bit my lips to hide the pleasure. Asahi bent down, kissing my lips passionately.

"Don't," He said "don't hide it. Your voice is so sexy Noya, I love it. Moan loudly for me, baby." His thrust his fingers deep inside me, and continued to kiss my legs and shaft. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, continuing to run my fingers trough his hair. He ran his tongue up the bottom of my dick once more, then wrapped his lips around the head of my dick. He didn't move from the spot. 

"Asa..Asahi..dont torture me, please. Give it to me."

"Youre not ready yet," Asahi said, removing his mouth from the tip but not before forcing a third finger into me. "Just wait."

"I cant fucking wait...nngh.. Fuck." I said, gasping sharply. Asahi forced the entire length of my dick down his throat, painfully slowly. He forced his fingers in, as deep as possible, then out completely. He reached under his bed and pulled out lube, gently dripping it onto his fingers, then rimming my ass. I heard a wet shlick sound and opened my eyes to see Asahi slathering lube onto his massive erection. Erotic. I licked my lips at the positively delicious sight, and leaned my head back. 

"Okay," Asahi said over the sound of rain hitting the roof "I'm going in. let me know the second youre not okay." Asahi rubbed his dick against mine, making me shudder. He gently nudged my ass, an I spread my legs open once again. "Relax Noya." Asahi said, pushing his face into my neck to kiss it. Slowly he pushed himself inside me, almost making my eyes roll back into my head. 

"Holy fuck," I gasped, I could feel Asahi grip my hips with his hands "A-Asahi, move." I head Asahi swallow loudly and pull back, and then forward. He let out a soft moan, and thrust again. "This is," I panted "Asahi, could you maybe go a bit faster?" Asahi, grabbed my wrists and stretched them above my head, thrusting much harder and faster. Moan after moan kept coming out of my mouth, Asahi was moaning too. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he grabbed my neck, choking me. I now realized why scarves and necklaces never bothered me. His hand pressed against my neck in such a way that made my heart race. He was holding both of my arms above my head with one hand. 

"Fuck," Asahi gasped. Each thrust was getting more and more intense. I could feel the build up in my penis, it still wasn't enough. 

"Harder, Asahi!" I cried. I could practically hear his restraint snapping. He pulled out, and scooped me up. He then sat oh the edge of the bed and pushed me down ontop of him. He slid his dick back in, and grinded into me. I grinded back, using gravity to my advantage. He wrapped his arms around my back and I wrapped mine around his neck. I bit down on his neck, moaning and drooling from pleasure. Asahi scratched down my back, his face buried in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. 

"N-noya, I,"

"Me t-too." I lifted his head and pushed my tongue into his mouth, as he thrust harder and harder into me. I moaned into his mouth, feeling the peak of my climax. "Ha-Harder, baby, come on!" Asahi picked me up, still connected, and pushed me down into the covers once again. I reached up, clutching the pillows underneath me, my moans turning into shouts. "Fuck! Asahi!"

"Ngh," Asahi grunted into my ear, thrusting at full speed. My mouth hung open as my climax built and built and built. I couldn't breathe. Everything around me was spinning, blurring into a dream. My breaths grew shallower and my back arched, knuckles turning white from clutching the blankets so hard. 

"Asahi!" I gasped as everything overflowed. Not even seconds later, Asahi thrust one last time and bit my neck, relieving inside me. He licked where he bit, soothing my neck. I turned my head to him and kissed his lips passionately. "I love you." Asahi pressed his nose against mine and rubbed them together.

"I love you more."

 

9:47pm

"I didn't even notice the storm at all, actually." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. I looked at Asahi as he sat across from me at the small blue table, looking out the window. "So, its okay if I stay here?"

"Yes, of course." Asahi looked at me, and smiled big and warm. I love that smile.


End file.
